All's Fair in Love and War
by Seiya Uoza
Summary: The love of Grimm's life moved to Japan and is falling for the Berry... what happens when someone who looks just like her gets thrust into the picture? This is the sister story to Angelchan2012's "All's Fair in Love and War" where you get to read from Aika's long lost sister's point of view. Will things work out for the best? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Seiya-chan: Okay boys it's the time you've all been waiting for… the first chapter of the sister story for Angelchan2012's All's Fair In Love and War!

Grimm: Who says we were waiting for this?

Shiro: Ya really why would I be waiting for a story to come out where I'm not with Ichi or a cute girl?

Ichi: Shiro! Leave Seiya alone she's worked hard on this.

Seiya-chan: *huggs Ichi amd kisses him on the cheek* Aww thanks Ichi

Grimm: *crosses his arms in a huff*

Shiro: *points his thumb in Grimm's direction* Looks like we have a jealous kitty

Seiya-chan: Gimm you know who I end up with in this story so why are you jealous?

Shiro: I think I know why

Seiya-chan: *smacks Shiro on the arm* Stop it

Shiro: Oh all right I'll stop teasing the kitten

Seiya-chan: Thank you Shiro, now why are you jealous Grimm?

Grimm: Just forget it

Seiya-chan: *looks hurt and confused at why Grimm won't tell her what's wrong*

IchiShiro: *huggs Seiya*

Ichi: It'll be ok Grimm's just being stubborn

Seiya-chan: But why won't he tell me *sniffles*

Ichi: *glares at Grimm* Good job Grimm you made her cry

Shiro: *still holding Seiya* Want me to tell ya why he won't tell ya?

Seiya-chan: *sniffles and nods*

Shiro: *whispers in Seiya's ear*

Seiya-chan: *realization sets in*

Shiro: Get it now, eh?

Seiya-chan: Ya I do but I want to hear it from him

Shiro: I understand

Meanwhile Ichi's Scolding Grimm: I can't believe you made her cry

Grimm: I didn't mean to make her cry

Ichi: Sure you didn't

Seiya-chan: Ichi stop its fine

Ichi: But…

Seiya-chan: Drop it it's time to start the story anyway

Ichi: Ok

Seiya-chan: Thank you now please read and enjoy

Shiro: Review too please

"Be careful Chiru!" Kiria shouted after her little sister as she ran to play with the other kids. Noticing a bench nearby that still gave her full sight of Yachiru, Kiria went and sat down. Kiria loved watching her little sister's antics and chuckled when the pink haired girl slipped and fell in the snow. Not noticing the other person occupying the bench when she sat down Kiria jumped at the sudden comment. "It sure is cold out, isn't it?" a girl about her age with long beautiful green hair asked her. Kiria snuck a quick glance at her sister before turning back to the strange girl. "Um… yes, yes it is, miss…?" the brunette answered wondering about the girl's name. "Nel! Nel Tu Jeagerjaques, but you can call me Nel!" the girl who she just found out to be Nel told her happily. Kiria's eyes widened in shock at the girl's strange behavior and being her timid self wasn't sure if talking to her was the best idea. "Um… okay, well, uh, Nel, it was, uh… nice meeting you…" she started saying trying to be able to leave without sounding rude. Nel sensing her uncertainty smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for scarring you like that. I didn't mean to be so loud, um…?" "Oh, it's alright, and my name is Kiria by the way, Kiria Zaraki." Kiria told her happily with a smile.

Now that Kiria was more comfortable around her, Nel was able to actually look at her. Kiria had long brown hair the same color as Aika's but in the front there was a single streak of white hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue color that bordered on those of a Husky's and she was built in the same manner. _'Give or take a couple inches because Kiria looks a little taller.'_ Nel thought. Nel also noticed her slightly tanned skin, _'Maybe if she was a little darker she could pass as Aika's twin.'_ Looking back up at Kiria's face her train of thought circled back to Kiria's hair, "Wow, Kiria-chan has such pretty hair!"

After that the two girls started talking and much to Nel's disappointment she didn't really find out anything about her. During their conversation Nel discovered who Kiria's father was and some other trivial things; like her hobbies and what kinds of music she listened too, but ther was something Nel knew she was trying to hide. No matter how many different ways Nel tried to ask about Kiria's past she sidestepped them perfectly only telling her how good of a father Kenpachi was and how protective he was of her.

Before both girls parted ways they exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up again tomorrow. Kiria hopping that she gained a new friend and Nel trying to figure out how to set her brother up with the Aika look alike. Hoping that the next day would allow her to get more information out of Kiria-chan, Nel walked back to the temporary apartment she shared with her brother in silence.

As Nel was walking away Kiria called for Yachiru and waited patiently for the little pink haired girl to reach her side. "How would you like to go to the stable and see our favorite giant?" Kiria asked her sister referring to the big Clydesdale they owned but hadn't moved to Hueco Mundo, Texas yet. "Yay! Can we sis? Please!" the little pink haired girl asked excitedly with a huge smile on her face. "Haha! Come on cowgirl climb aboard." The brunette told the little girl moving her long hair out of harm's way as Yachiru scrambled into place in her back. "Go! Go!" Yachiru shouted happily. Laughing at her sisters antics Kiria started towards their next destination.

At the stable the brunette dropped off her little sister at Junior's stall with some brushes and carrots. Knowing that Junior wasn't going to hurt Yachiru, Kiria walked over to the stable manager's office to ask if it was alright if she took Junior out for the day. She hadn't told Nel about him and wanted to see her face when she saw the huge horse. The manager told Kiria that it should be fine and inquired where she was going to be. Telling the manager she was just going to be in the park doing her usual daily outing before the move the manager smiled and sent her on her way. Thanking the manager Kiria made her way back to her horse's stall.

Looking over the stall door she saw that Junior had laid down to make it easier on little Yachiru who was busy combing out his long thick mane to notice her sister. "How's it coming girly?" Kiria asked. "His hair is really tangled sis." Chiru told her big sister. "Well you did a really good job but I know how we can do even better." "Really?! How Ki?" "Do you know where I keep the special spray that's in the blue and white bottle?" "Yeah it's in the lower cabinet on the right hand side." "Would you be able to go and get it? It'll help with all the tangles in his hair without hurting him." "'Kay!" the little pink haired girl said happily making her way to the room where the 'special' spray was. Kiria walked into the stall to be greeted by a happy nicker from her horse. Smiling she sat down next to the huge animal and used him as a back rest. Reaching out she ruffled the long white hair that covered Junior's hooves and as always was amazed by how soft it was. I met someone today while watching Chiru in the park." Kiria told the horse who gave her a look that prompted Kiria to say more. "Her name was Nel and she reminds me of Chiru when it comes to her energy and happy personality." Hearing Yachiru's name Junior's ears perked up making Kiria laugh. "Yes, haha, which means I think you'll like her. I forgot to mention you…" Junior gave her a hurt look at being forgotten. "I know I'm sorry but that's why you're coming with me tomorrow." "I am?" his look said. "Yes you are. We are meeting up again tomorrow at the park. I don't know if she's afraid of horses or not which means you have to be on your best behavior." Kiria warned her horse. He looked at her with a look that said, "Bad? Me? When am I ever bad?" Smiling Kiria reached up and ruffled his forelock affectionately.

When Junior was all clean and shiny both girls headed back to their temporary home at Orihime's house. Using the key Orihime gave her, Kiria unlocked the door and let Yachiru and herself inside. "We're back!" the brunette shouted as she took of her shoes and hung up her coat so that if Orihime was home she knew who was there. "I'm in here!" Orihime's voice came from the sitting area. "Oh you're dad called and asked me to tell you to call him when you got back." "Okay… can you play with Chiru for a bit? I'd like to get a shower before I call Kenny." Kiria told the red head. "I can do that. You don't have to ask me twice to play with little Chiru-chan." Orihime said happily.

After her shower Kiria put on her fuzzy, cammo, horse pj pants and the orange cammi she always wore with them. Shaking out her long, wet hair so that it didn't dry flat against her head she picked up the phone and dialed Kenny's number. "Hello?" she heard his low baritone voice say through the phone. "Hi Kenny, Orihime said you wanted me to call?" she told him. "What took you so long?" Kiria chuckled; to anyone else that would've sounded plain rude but Kiria could hear the worry in his voice. "Chill Ken-chan, we spent time with Junior today so when we got back I got a shower." She told him. "Well next time call as soon as you get home not later cause my old tight ass partner discovered something that concerns your safety." "What did Byakuya find Kenny?" Kiria asked him worriedly. "Do you remember who kidnapped you years ago?" Kenpachi asked even though he didn't want to bring those memories back up to the surface and heard her say his name but just barely. "Yes Kiria, Mr. Head-Up-His-Ass found out that Amagai is still in town." "Dad…" she trailed off making Kenpachi worry. Kiria was tough, he knew that, he raised her after all but as soon as she called him 'dad' he knew she was scared. "Look Kiria, I know that it isn't in my nature to be the super loving parent that you see on TV but believe me when I say that Amagai won't lay a finger on you again. I won't let that happen, now it's up to you what happens next. Byakuya said that he was willing to stay in the vacant apartment in Orihime's building or let you stay with him and his sister during your vacation. I've also talked with my boss over here and he said that I could stay in Japan with you for the remainder of your winter vacation, so it's up to you." Kiria thought about it for a moment. Sure she trusted Byakuya Kichiki but he came off as a cool and arrogant bastard and he wasn't her battle crazed 'father' that she loved so much. Everyone could tell right off the bat that Kiria wasn't Kenpachi's real daughter; heck most people had problems believing that Yachiru was his biological daughter and that her mother died during child birth. But everyone in Karakura Town knew the story of how he adopted her but that didn't change how much she loved him. Kiria knew that Kenny would fight to the death if it meant keeping her and Yachiru safe. "I'd rather have you stay in the vacant apartment dad." She told him. Mentally Kenpachi was jumping for joy that his 'daughter' wanted him to stay with her and not his old partner. "All right Kiria I'll be over on the nect flight." He told her. "Ok, good night Kenny… I love you." She told him quietly. Over in Texas Kenpachi smiled to himself in his dark room, "I love you too." He said before hanging up the phone. Pressing the end call button on Orihime's phone she put it back in its holder and went out to tell the other two girls that she was turning in for the night. A couple minutes later Kiria felt Yachiru crawl into bed and snuggle up next to her. Wrapping her arms around the little girl, Kiria fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Seiya-chan: So there's my first chapter of Anglechan's All's Fair in Love and War sister story

Grimm: You know I just realized something…

Shiro: What's tha?

Grimm: That my sister is a pain in the ass

Seiya-chan: Leave Nel alone! She's adorable and cares about your well being

Shiro: She's also kinda cute

Ichi: Id watch what you say Shiro

Shiro: Wha? Its tru

Grimm: You go nowhere near my sister got it? *threatens Shiro*

Shiro: *laughs* Oooo… scary

Seiya-chan: *stands in between Grimm and Shiro* Behave boys now what did you think of my first chapter?

Ichi: *hugs Seiya* It was good and I can't wait till the next one… you started it right?

Seiya-chan: Yes I started it don't worry

Shiro: Good this next chapter should be interesting

Grimm: How is it gonna be interesting?

Shiro: *smirks* You'l see

Grimm: *sighs* Fine I'll wait

Seiya-chan: Good and thank you fanfic readers for taking the time to read this, review please

Ichi: *agrees with Seiya* Ya guys if you review she'll write faster

Shiro: *light bulb pops up above his head* Hey guys if you're reading this go read her yaoi story Dream Interpretations and review on it that way I'm not stuck in time.

Seiya-chan: you can't force them to do that Shiro but I'd appreciate it if you readers would do as he asks and thanks again

ShiroIchiGrimm: See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya: Time for chapter 2 folks!

Shiro: Folks? What are you Porky the Pig?

Seiya: *glares at Shiro* Shut it Shiro I am a country girl thank you very much

Shiro: *rolls his eyes* Ya… Ya… Ya…

Ichi: Shiro leave her alone she can kick you out ya know

Seiya: *smirks*

Grimm: How 'bout we stop fighting; as much as I enjoy the subject and get on with the chapter already, I wanna know why this chapter is supposed to be interesting…

Seiya: I agree with Grimm can we please get on with the chapter please

Shiro: …?

Ichi: Ignore him and start the chapter Seiya

Seiya: *nods* Alrighty then… Here we go…

The next morining Kiria woke up early and carefully got out of bed as to not disturb Yachiru. Grabbing her phone she quietly padded through the house to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Opening the fridge, Kiria searched around trying to find the eggs and some bacon. Letting out a sound of triumph at the sight of the hidden food Kiria pulled out the box of eggs and the package of bacon. Sitting them on the counter she searched around the kitchen for the rest of the stuff she need to make breakfast. Finding what she needed she sprayed two pans with non-stick spray, one for the eggs and another for the bacon. Placing one pan on the burner to heat up Kiria cracked some eggs into a bowl. While stirring the eggs with a fork to scramble them Kiria heard her texting ring start to play. Pouring the now scrambled eggs onto the frying pan she reached for her phone and slid it open. "Oh… Nel sent me a txt…" she read out loud to herself when she saw who it was from.

Kiria im soooo sorry my brother got sick last might and i cant leave him by himself so i cant come 2 the park 2day :'( – Nel

 _That's ok I hope ur brother gets better ^_^ - Ki-chan_ Kiria sent back as a reply.

Finishing up the eggs Kiria set three plates on the table along with the bowl of freshly made eggs. Putting some bacon strips in the other pan to cook Kiria went back to the room she shared with her little sister to wake her up. Walking into the room quietly Kiria knelt down by the bed and gently shook her shoulder, "Chiru time to get up… I made eggs and the bacon is cooking right now." She told the little girl. Sitting up Yachiru yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes with her little fist, "Is there pancakes?" she asked sleepily. Kiria picked up her little sister and carried her to the kitchen. Placing Yachiru in a chair Kiria went over and flipped the bacon, "No Chiru but I can make some if you want them." Yachiru was instantly awake, "Can you make me some pancakes? Please Ki-chan?" "Of course I can but only if you help me make some soup after breakfast for my friend's brother." Kiria told the pink haired girl her only condition for making pancakes. "I will! I will!" she said excitedly. "Then pancakes it is." Kiria told Yachiru who squealed happily waking up Orihime. The red head wandered into the kitchen yawning, "Chiru-chan sounds happy." "Ki-chan is making me pancakes!" the little girl told Orihime happily. "Morning Orihime." Kiria said happily as she sat the plate of bacon on the table, "Breakfast is ready so help yourself… unless you want pancakes that is." Kiria added with a chuckle. "Eggs and bacon is fine thanks, but you didn't have to do this." Orihime told her best friend feeling bad that Kiria was the one to make the meal when she was the guest. "I know Orihime but you're letting me and Yachiru stay in your home so I want to do something to make it a little easier on you… plus you know I'm only good at cooking breakfast foods and chicken noodle soup." The brunette told her best friend adding the last part sheepishly.

After breakfast Kiria and little Chi-chan walked down to the super market to pick up the rest of the ingredients needed so that Kiria could make some soup for Nel's brother. Finding everything she needed the two girls got into one of the check out lines. In the line beside them Kiria noticed a guy with shaggy brown hair and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye just to make sure it wasn't him… but she was wrong. It was him, Shusuke Amagai. The guy who kidnapped her because her so called "father" told him too. Subconsciously Kiria tightened her grip on her little sister's hand causing Yachiru to look up at her. Smiling down at her Kiria forced herself to relax and move up with the line she was in. "Thank you. Come again Sir." She heard the other cashier say. Letting out the breath she'd been holding you could visibly see Kiria relax when he left the store. Paying for her items and taking Yachiru's hand in hers they walked home to start making the soup.

Walking out of the store Amagai rounded the corner and waited for the girl in the line next to his to come out of the store making sure to stay out of sight. When she emerged he saw the piercing blue eyes of the girl he kidnapped a couple years ago and it was only thanks to his connections that he wasn't in jail for what he did to her. When he kidnapped her she was only fifteen, sure she looked good but its been three years and it'd be a crime not to admit that she grew into a fine young woman. When he imagined doing to her now what he did to her back then made his cock throb and by the time she was out of sight he already formulated a plan to capture her again.

Having just woken up and padding into the living room Nel was surprised to find her Brother Grimmjow already up and dressed. "Oh, you're up!" Nel said happily, smiling at her brother and as soon as she did she saw the look of a wounded predator on his face. Pouting she turned on her cute charms, hoping that he'd tell her what was wrong, "What's wrong?" she asked, hitting him with her best puppy face. "Oh, nothing's wrong... I just remembered that I had homework over break and forgot to bring it with me. That's all..." Grimmjow told his little sister while turning on the TV. Nell laughed and said, "Silly Grimmy! I told you to keep track of everything before we left!" with that Nel turned to walk back to her room, wondering why Grimm was lying to her. _'He's dressed to go somewhere, but where would her... the only place he would go is Aika-chan's place... so what was she doing today? Grimm also agreed to meek Kiria-chan today... unless...'_ She gasped when she remembered that Aika had a date today.. _'Poor Grimmjow..'_ she thought as she got herself dressed.

Having texted Kiria that she couldnt meet her at the park that day, Nel was surprised to hear a knock on their door a couple hours later. Opening the large piece of wood she about fell over backwards when she saw Kiria standing outside, snowflakes in her hair and holding a pot in her hands. "Kiria-chan! What in the world are you doing here?!" the green haired girl asked, about falling over backwards in shock at the sudden guest, not even bothering to question how she found out where they were staying as she rushed he freezing girl inside the house. "My god, you must e freezing..." closing the door behind them Nel took the pot from her hands and quickly placed it on the counter before yelling for her brother. "Grim! Get me a blanket, and start making some hot chocolate stat!"

Hearing his sister yelling nonsense about blankets and hot chocolate, he grabbed the blanket off of his bed just to shut her up and meandered out to the entrance to see what she was yelling about. Rounding the corner of the hallway the teal haired male nearly dropped the blanket her was holding at the site that laid before him. He could've sworn it was Aika standing in their apartment for a moment and his heart started doing back flips, thinking that she finally came to her senses and left Berry Boy to come back to him... that is until he realized that it wasn't Aika standing in front of him. Seeing her brother's reaction the taller female gave her brother a cheeky grin from behind Kiria and a look that seemed to say "I told you they looked a lot alike." Grimmjow tried playing off his shock by calmly walking over and wrapping the blanket around the girl's shoulders... and his heart was still trying to skip a beat in his chest. This isn't Aika, so why the fuck was his heart acting like that..? Ignoring his heart he gruffly introduced himself and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. He kept his ears focused on the two women in the kitchen, curious to see if she even sounded like Aika as well, all the while his brain was going over her looks in his head. _'Kiria... I think that that is what my sister called her... She really does look like my kitten... but she is different. She's a little shorter than Aika, but she is also curvier than his kitten too... and her hair... Aika always wore her hair short, I've never seen it long. I thought my sister had long hair, but hers is nothing compared to this girl's.'_ The brunette girl standing in his apartment with his sister, who just walked through a snow storm and had snow all over her clothes and mixed into her hair, which he had to admit looked really cute on her, had he hair in a thick plate braid.. and the braid itself hung down past her butt and almost to the back of her knees. 'I wonder how long it would be out of the braid... and was that white in her hair?' the blunette posed the question to himself, referring to the streak of white in Kiria's hair that framed the left side of her face and was worked into the braid. Grimmjow also never thought that anyone would have eyes bluer than his... but he was mistaken when he saw her eyes. The Aika look a-like had blue eyes to the point where they looked like ice... ice orbs rimmed in a blue a few shades darker with flecks of blue strewn about them in almost the same color, the panther almost couldn't look away when his gaze met hers for the first time.

Nel huffed when she saw her brother go to sit down on the couch instead of making Kiria-chan hot chocolate, her attention shifting from him to Kiria when the smaller girl started to talk. "You said that your brother was sick... so... I.. I made him some soup and brought it over... but I guess with the snow it's going to need reheated..." Kiria's thought trailed off as she looked down at her snow soaked clothes, a drop of water falling from her hair and onto the floor from the snow melting into her hair. "... I really wasnt expecting that snow storm... now how am I going to get home..." Nel, who was busy inspecting the pot of soup and getting out bowls so that they could all eat heard the other girls last statement, guessing it was more of a thought spoken aloud, the green haired girl pounced on it none the less. "Kiria-chan, why don't you stay here for the night? Its too cold for you to walk home, and walking home this late by yourself is dangerous" Nel had a huge smile on her face when she proposed her idea, her hands reaching out to grasp both of the other female's, grey eyes sparkling with the thought of a prospective sleep over. "I.. I should probably get home... Orihime will be worried and Yachiru... not to mention my dad... my dad would throw a fit if I didnt get home.." "Just call them." Grimmjow said from his spot, unmoving from the couch. "Yeah.. just call them Kiria-chan... Im sure that they would rather you spend the night somewhere than get hurt on your way home because it was hard to see." the green haired girl echoed her brother, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Kiria nibbled on her lower lip, unsure of whether to accept the offer or if she should try and go back home but she accepted their offer none the less, "Alright... let me call them..." With that Nel let out a squeal of excitement that even made her brother shrink down into the couch to try and protect his ears as she ran off in some other direction.

If Kiria was to take a guess, it would be to get her some fresh clothes because her coat was soaked and she was freezing. She watched the other girl run off before pulling her cell out of her pants pocket, her long winter coat protecting it from the snow. She tapped on the screen, selecting the icon of Kenny's face to quickly call his cell phone, holding the device to her ears when she saw the call start. The brunette decided to put quick access call icons on her phone after the kidnapping just in case... it was easier than trying to find the number in her contacts if something ever went wrong. She heard the click of the call being accepted and the rustle of the person moving the phone up to their ear, "Hey Kenny... I know you just got back... but I got stuck at a friend's because of the storm that just came in. To be honest the storm caught me as I was walking over there... but its late and over here it's still snowing. Can I stay here if I call you first thing when I wake up?" she asked her adopted father.

 **...::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::::::::::...**

Kenpachi had flown down to Hueco Mundo, Texas the day school let out for break. He wanted to get the new house ready for when his girls were supposed to join him the last few days of the winter break. After what happened to Kiria the large man put in for a request to move to a different school, to get her as far away from Japan, and that man as humanly possible. The school he applied to, was in Texas. It was better than nothing, but while he was there, his old cop buddy found out some information about the guy who kidnapped his daughter when she was fifteen. As soon as he found out he called his daughter right way, not wanting to drudge up old memories, but wanting her to know so she could be cautious about where she went none the less and as promised he flew back to Japan from Texas on the earliest flight he could get. The huge male had just finished settling into his temporary apartment under Orihime's when his phone rang, pulling it out he saw Kiria's number and instantly started to worry. Accepting the call he heard her say that she was fine but got stuck somewhere in the snow... not entirely a fan of her being away from him in a snow storm, but secretly happy that she was willing to stay somewhere other than Orihime's place he agreed to it under the condition that she texted him before she went to bed, when she woke up, when she left, and called him when she got back to the apartment building. He also told her to not worry about calling Orihime, that he would go up and tell her in person so that he could see Yahiru. He told her that he loved her and to call him if anything didnt feel right, to which she agreed and said that she loved him as well before the phone call ended.

 **...::::::::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::::::::::...**

Hanging up her phone she placed it back in her pocket just in time for Nel to rush back into the entrance, grab her wrist and drag her through the apartment. "You have to be cold, let's get you a bath and some fresh clothes Kiria-chan" she chirped happily, and Kiria couldn't help but notice the extra set of clothes in her hand that was obviously meant for Nel as well. "N.. Nel, what are you doing?!" "Isn't it obvious? We are getting a bath together... you were out in the snow for so long and you have so much hair... plus you walked all the way over here after making my brother soup..." she said, still dragging the smaller girl away, "when he wasn't really sick in the first place... " muttering that last comment to herself before resuming what she was saying, "the least I can do is wash your hair and your back." "Al.. Alright, if you insist.." Kiria told the green haired girl, knowing full well that saying no would get her nowhere, it's the same as with her little sister. A small smile formed on her face as she was starting to relax in her new surroundings, Nel's personality giving her a sense of familiarity that she could latch on to so as to not be as nervous.

Seiya: Well... that was fun to write..

Grimm: Yeah, it took you long enough to finish it...

Ichi: Leave her alone Grimm, at least its finished now and she is going to start on the next chapter after work..

Grimm: -crosses his arms and huffs-

Shiro: Someone is a moody kitty today...

Seiya: Well... we'll just leave him alone for now... I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter of All's Fair in Love and War!

Ichi: Reviews are appreciated... see ya next time -waves to the readers-


End file.
